baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Swing Doors
|design = Texture |type = Door |requires = Quarter (coin door) |found = Hallway |created = Unknown |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }} The swing door is a type of door for Baldi's Basics. Like regular doors, opening these double doors will attract Baldi by the sound. This is the only door that recommends special requirements to get it to open. Types The normal swing door, coin door, and wrong/right-way door are the only three types in the game. Similar to basic doors, using the WD-NoSquee on the swing doors will make them silent. Normal The most common variant littered through the hallways and have windows which the Player can use to view incoming characters. Every entity (excluding some, such as It's a Bully and Chalkles) can open this door. This door does not need left-clicking to open but instead requires physical contact, though the Player can still left-click to open them. Opening swinging doors will slightly slow the Player down. The swinging doors can be locked by a Swinging Door Lock, preventing anybody from opening it, including Baldi and the Player, for around 15 seconds. Coin It first appears as an ordinary swinging door that has a realistic photo texture of a coin slot in deep reddish-purple color, and printed with the 25 cents symbol and "PUSH TO REJECT" text below. The coin door appears in some hallways, and requires the Player to insert a Quarter into the slot of the coin door. If the Player does not insert a quarter into the coin slot, nobody can pass through the door, essentially acting as a permanent Swinging Door Lock. After inserting a Quarter into the coin slot, the coin door will change into an ordinary swinging door permanently, becoming accessible. Wrong/Right-Way The Player and other characters can open the swing door with green arrow icons and go through it. On the other side, there is a door with red line icons, which cannot be opened once it has been closed. Locations General Gameplay While they were mostly scattered through the halls, these doors also lead to the special locations (Cafeteria, Playground, and Library) where the Player can find more useful items. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, the normal-type swing doors are only featured. When the Player starts the game, they will be unable to access the first three swinging doors, with one in front of them and one to the right and left, until they've collected two notebooks. These doors also lead through one of the 4 exits found after the Player collects 7 notebooks in Story Mode. There are 8 swing doors in total. * From Field Trip Demo, PlaceFace can be found hidden in the swing doors behind the school. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, there are 5 normal swing doors in total. Furthermore, the coin doors are introduced, but there is only one. * In Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo, the one-way doors are featured. Trivia ;General * The coin door's slot is modeled after the quarter slots in arcade machines. * Swing doors can not make a sound when closing, unlike normal doors. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * Before V1.3.2, there were only 6 swing doors. * Until the second notebook is collected, the swinging door at the dark hallway with the "Mailbox" comic has a Swinging Door Lock on one side of it. ;Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo * In the public demo, when teleporting outside of the school with hacks, the swinging door can be seen visibly above the school building. Audio Gallery Textures = ;Current SwingDoor61.png|The swinging door opened. SwingDoor_Locked.png|The swinging door blocked by the lock. SwingDoor60OneWay.png|The wrong-way door opened. SwingDoor60Right-sharedassets3.assets-142.png|The right-way door opened. SwingDoorEgg.png|PlaceFace's swinging door seen in the Field Trip Demo. ;Classic SwingDoor0.png|The swing door for the classic edition, Birthday Bash, and the Field Trip Demo. SwingDoor60.png|Ditto but opened. SwingDoor0 Locked.png|Ditto but blocked by the lock. SwingDoor0 Dark-sharedassets2.assets-424.png|The swinging door in dark hallway. SwingDoor60 Dark-sharedassets2.png|The swinging door in dark hallway opened. SwingDoor0 Locked Dark-sharedassets2.assets-306.png|The swinging door in dark hallway blocked by the lock. ;Miscellaneous SwingDoorMask.png|The mask texture for the swing doors. |-|Miscellaneous = NoQuarterNoEntrance.png|The Coin Door appearing on the teaser of Kickstarter's update page. Navigation Category:Structures Category:Doors